Gretchen With Child?
by YoursXo
Summary: Gretchen gets raped during the summer after her sophomore year. Her friends notice the dramatic change in Gretchen instantly, everytime someone asks if anything's wrong she denies it. She finds out that she's pregnant & everything changes. Vince is desperate to help her, he reaches out to her. Will she accept his help? Or reject it? GretchenXVince
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Rated T for talk of rape, etc. Because t**__**here just isn't enough GretchenXVince stories these days. ENJOY!(:**_

_**Summary: Gretchen gets raped during the summer after her sophomore year. Her friends notice the dramatic change in Gretchen instantly, everytime someone asks if anything's wrong she denies it. She finds out that she's pregnant & everything changes. Vince is desperate to help her, he reaches out to her. Will she accept his help? Or reject it? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Recess, obviously. They don't talk about rape. **_

* * *

Gretchen Grundler wished it was a dream. She felt like she could hardly breathe when she thought about that afternoon. During that horrible afternoon something happened to her that ultimately changed her life forever. Everytime she thought of his hands touching her body, she felt like she wanted to kill somebody. After that day she was never the same again. She knew right away what happened to her. She had read about it in books and magazines but she never imagined that it would ever happen to her. Gretchen had no idea what to do after that day. She walked around with a big secret and never told anyone. What was the secret exactly? She was raped.

_*Flashback*_

_"Come on, Gretch! Everybody will be at Ashley A's end-of-the-year party!" T.J. pleaded as they ate ice-cream at Kelso's. It was something they did every thursday afternoon. This was so that they wouldn't grow apart with the daily pressures of high school. I know what you're thinking. Wouldn't Gretchen be friends with the geeks and nerds? Well, technically she was. That didn't mean she couldn't keep her old elementary school friends as well._

_"I don't know. I have a ton of Advanced Chemistry homework and I have to finish writing that column for Third Street High's weekly newspaper." She responded, feeling a bit indifferently about the event. Anything involving other people her age made her feel totally uncomfortable. In fact, she could hardly talk to the five of her closest friends without worrying about screwing up. So, she kept to herself in hopes to avoid actual human confrontation._

_"Seriously Gretch? You haven't been out with us since whoever knows when! You spend all of your time in your room with homework or at chess tournaments or even worse, science fairs! You really need to learn how to be a teenager before time's up and trust me if anybody knows how to be fun it's us! If you come with us I promise we'll leave you to the library this summer." Vince tried his best to convince her. He had this sparkle in his eyes as he focused on Gretchen. How could she no to him? She didn't know but she really wanted to say yes now. Just so he'd be happy._

_"I'll think about it." She finally murmurred before standing up to throw her trash away. Why did Vince want her there anyway? He was the youngest boy on the Varsity Basketball team and the most popular guy in their grade. He could have any girl that he wanted. So why would he care if she wasn't at Ashley A's party? By the time she had got back to her seat T.J. and Spinelli were arm-wrestling._

_"You really think you can beat Third Street High's only girl wrestler Teej? I mean I know you think you're cocky but Spinelli can kick ass!" Gus laughed and nuged Mikey in the ribs. _

_"If you want to back out now, I understand. About 90% of my competetion is a lot bigger than you. Including my older brother Joey." Spinelli said with a giddy laugh as she slammed T.J.'s wrist down on the table in front of them. T.J. let out a sigh._

_"I'm going to beat you by the end of the summer! Make that a promise. Mikey can you write that down? August Thirty-First is our re-match date. Our last and final arm wrestling match. Spread the word!" T.J. pointed to Spinelli who scowled at him. Gretchen observed as her two friend's interacted with each other. She knew very well that Spinelli adored Theodore, but he was far too oblivious to see it. Either that or he was just dumb, even though she doubted that was the case because he was the second smartest in their grade with a 4.0. While Gretchen herself managed to achieve a 4.7 with extra credit._

_"Oh what sorrow! I don't have a pen, Gus could you remind me to write it down later?" Mikey declared in a dramatic yell. _

_"Sure thing buddy. So, Teej are you planning to run for Class Pres again next year? If so you're going to need some awesome advisors and secretaries." Gus told T.J. with a smirk._

_"I may run again. That just depends on one thing and one thing only." He answered before looking at Gretchen. She was staring blankly out the window and wasn't even trying to pretend to pay attention. Some days, she just wanted to disappear into her own mind._

_"If what?" Mikey wondered carefully, unsure of his friend's intentions._

_"If a certain someone agrees to go to Ashley A's party with us tomorrow. That way we can go as a group but it will only work if she agrees. Gretchen? Woo-hoo? Hello?" T.J. waved his hand in front of her glasses. Still, she stared out the window. It wasn't until Vince put his hand on her shoulders that she flinched back into reality._

_"Gretch? You okay?" He whispered in her ear._

_"Yeah, totally. I guess I've made up my mind. I'll go to her party." She finally agreed to her friend's. They had been trying to get an answer from her all week. So far, nothing had even come close to a yes. Until now that is._

_"Awesome! You can get ready with me at my house before, then we can meet up with the guys and Vince can drive us in his fancy new and expensive red sports car. I can't wait. And it's not just so that I can finally get payback from the last prank that annoying little bitch pulled on me at her New Year's party. Ahem." Spinelli winked at Gretchen, saying that's exactly what she intended to do._

_"Great. Can't wait." Gretchen faked a smile. She wasn't sure why she felt so out of place suddenly. Something inside her told her that she shouldn't go to that party. Inside her head a voice was saying 'you better stay home'. So, why didn't she just listen to it? She wanted to please her friends over her own selfish needs. Besides she always had time to do homework. After all she didn't have a boyfriend or anything._

_*End Flashback*_

That was a total of five months ago. Now, she and her friends were in their junior year of high school. She was still friends with geeks and nerds as well as her five best friends that she would never get tired of. T.J. was now class president and he was one of the most popular guys in their grade. Vince was vice president and captain of a travel basketball team. Spinelli was champion of the boy's wrestling team and she was for some odd reason dating Lawson (Gretchen guessed it was to make T.J. jealous). Gus was training for the military so he could leave by their senior year and finish school over seas. And Mikey was head of the drama club and choir departments.

Her friends were having such a great time in High School and here she was staying in place. She was now five months pregnant and nobody knew. Could she honestly trust her friends with this information? What would they think? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had to keep this a secret as long as she possibly could. If not, her world would spin out of control. And she couldn't possibly let that happen. Not if she had any say in it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter!(:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own recess. I'm only an eighteen year old girl with no real social life whatsoever, LOL. I'm lame. Butttt if I wasn't you wouldn't be reading this right now! So you're welcome.(;**_

* * *

Gretchen sat down alone in the Science Lab. School had already been out for an hour. She was one of the few people still left in school, about 95% of the students and staff had left. The only people actually still in school with her were some teachers and the kids who were participating in extra curricular activities. Gretchen was reading her Chemistry II textbook. She was also working on a project she had assigned to herself to keep busy. After a few more minutes she heard the faintest sound of footsteps enter the room.

"Hey Gretch, what are you doing here sof late for?" Vince's voice greeted her. Gretchen glanced up from her textbook to look at him.

"I just didn't want to go home." She answered as she put her pencil down on the table.

"Why don't you want to go home?" He asked before sitting down on a stool beside her. She glanced down at her stomach, where her unborn child was. She wanted to tell him the real reason why she didn't want to go home. So she didn't make her parents suspicious of her pregnancy but she still couldn't tell Vince. Not yet at least.

"It's family game night with my parents. Even though I'm sixteen I still have to stay home every tuesday to play old board games with them. It's a bit embarassing but I'd never be able to tell them that to their faces. Besides if I get a head start on tomorrow's math homework I can read a book in class instead of having to take notes." Gretchen explained while she adjusted her glasses to sit on the bridge of her nose. Vince gave her a head nod, saying that he understood her without saying anything at all.

"Parents really can get annoying sometimes. Every family reunion or holiday my mom announces that I made the dinner. Even though everybody already knows it's still embarassing to hear her yell it out loud." Vince told her with a slight awkward chuckle as he took his letterman jacket off.

"With the way you cook, I'm surprised your mother hasn't shipped you off to that cooking competetion you were invited to in California by now. I figured once you told her that she would send you right away. Especially since you could get a full ride scholarship and free training classes in that fancy cullinary college you are always talking about if you win the competetion and let's face it, you'd win." Gretchen told him as she shut her book. Knowing that she needed a break after finishing her work. She might as well talk to Vince to pass time. Besides, they haven't been alone together since the night of Ashley A's party five months ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"Are you ready guys? This will be a night we won't forget. And as corny as it sounds I'm so psyched that we get to this party as a group!" T.J. cried as they approached Ashley A's front steps. Gretchen and Spinelli exchanged looks, then busted out laughing._

_"Gosh Teej, could you be any more of a dork?" Spinelli punched him playfully in the arm. As he glanced back at her, a dark red blush filled both his left and right was quite clear to their friends that he liked her as well. Somehow they just never seemed to actually date each other. Vince stood beside Gretchen and he eyed her for a moment. She wore a blue dress and her auburn hair was pulled into a long french-braid and she was wearing contacts for the first time in her life. She had to have Spinelli help her put them in for just this special occasion. Despite all of this she still wore no makeup and didn't want to._

_"Yeah. He can, trust me." Vince replied with a laugh. Gretchen looked at him with a nervous smile. She felt her anxiety level rising with every second and all she wanted to do was be alone. She didn't want to go inside. Not with a bunch of random people she hardly knew from her school. Gretchen glanced around and the world suddenly began to spin. She didn't like this feeling. Not at all. _

_"Calm down everyone. The party hasn't even started yet." Gus advised as T.J. rang the doorbell._

_"I wonder if Kurst is here?" Mikey frowned as he was deep in thought. He had been dating Kurst the Worst on and off since the seventh grade. Since elementary school she had gotten rather skinny and now suffered from an eating disorder known as bulimia. She had been admitted to the hospital for half of their freshman year. Mikey had been with her through all of that and loved her far more than any other person in the world. Yet, she can't seem to believe him and knowing this killed him inside. _

_"Relax, Mikey. If she is I'm sure she'll talk to you." Gretchen told him as the door opened._

_"T.J., Vince, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey, and Spinugly! Glad you guys could make it. Of course I knew you were coming as a group. That's why I invited all of you. Otherwise Theodore said he wouldn't come." Ashley A's fake-perky cheerleader voice sang. _

_"Stick it up your-!" Spinelli jumped at her before T.J., Mikey, Gus, and Vince all had to pull her back. _

_"We'll just go ahead and go inside. Thanks for inviting us. Killer pool by the way." Vince complimented as they all passed by her. _

_"You want to swim? Because you can. A bunch of us are going to later. You should, like, totally join us!" Ashley A giggled and flirted with him. Vince turned to look at Gretchen who held onto herself tightly as the group moved through the crowds of drunken/high teenagers. Music was blaring, the floors and the walls shook. Gretchen felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. _

_"Maybe I will." He replied before following the gang into the kitchen were the drinks were kept. Spinelli grabbed two red cups in her hands then disappeared into the crowd. Gretchen stood close to Vince and tried to keep herself from having a panic attack._

_"I'm going to go find Cornchip. See ya when we leave, guys!" Gus waved and ran off._

_"Yeah and I'll go call Kurst to see what she's up to." Mikey informed as he took out his cellphone and headed outside. Gretchen grabbed a can of beer from the counter and opened it. She took a small chug at first, then took a larger sip. T.J. and Vince exchanged a look. The look said 'let-me-be-with-Gretchen-alone'._

_"Um, I gotta go. See you kids later." T.J. winked at Vince then left in a hurry. Vince and Gretchen were finally alone together. Well not alone in the room there was a minimum of thirty other kids with them. But most of them were kids from their local college. Vince couldn't help but stare at Gretchen, he thought she looked stunning in her dress. Yet he couldn't tell her that. Not with everybody else in the room watching them. He wanted to be alone with her._

_"Gretch. Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" Vince questioned her as she already finished off her first beer and opened another can. She wanted to get so wasted that she couldn't feel her anxiety or paranoia anymore. That's the only way she'd ever survive this night._

_"Fine." She agreed before he took her by the hand and pulled her through the house. Not before Gretchen grabbed two more cans and held them in her arms. By the time they reached the stairs some girls were laying down on them so Gretchen and Vince had to carefully step over them. They finally got to a door and opened it. A couple was making out._

_"Sorry." Vince apologized before shutting the door quickly. Luckily the couple was too wrapped in each other's mouth to even notice or pay attention to him. He pulled Gretchen to the next door and it was a bathroom so they moved to the third door and walked in. Surprisingly it was empty._

_"Could you hold this for me?" Gretchen said as she held out a can to him. He took it then shut the door behind him as they entered. She walked to the foot of the massive king sized bed and sat down. _

_"I never thought you'd actually drink." He laughed then handed her the can as she set the others down on the floor. _

_"Me either, but you were the one who said I should act more like a teenagers. Last I knew of teenagers our age drink and do drugs. And I really don't want to do drugs so I'm only left with one option here." Gretchen explained before laying on her back. Vince laid down close to her and she turned to look at him. He gave her a warm and happy smile._

_"Me and my stupid advice." He cursed then laughed. She smiled back at him and began to feel a bit better about the night she was having._

_"It may not have been the smartest thing to say. But you're not stupid, Vince. For a fact I know that you're as smart as I am. If not, smarter." Gretchen told him with a gentle laugh. He scowled at the information and shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Well I guess I can't hide my nerd genes forever. They're bound to blow up sometime. Being cool is natural for me though. I can't just change overnight even if I'm caught in between who I am and who I could be. Someone smart and good enough to be with you. But we both know that could never happen. Just for the record though. . . you were my first crush and I kinda haven't gotten over it yet." Vince spoke in a low whisper as Gretchen continued to take sips from her can. She was so surprised at this information that she choked. _

_"Are you serious, Vince? You had a crush on me?" Gretchen's green eyes were as wide as they could be._

_"Actually, yeah. I **have** a crush on you." He admitted with a nervous gulp. He had been holding that in for five years. Five whole years he kept liking Gretchen as more than a friend a secret. Well, besides telling T.J. about it. Vince knew that he could trust T.J. with his life._

_"Oh wow. Well this is news. I like you too. A lot. So much that I couldn't think of risking our friendship for anything. Not even dating. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Vince? I really like you. I do but I just don't want anything to ruin what we have. I hope you understand and aren't too hurt all because of me. I'd feel so horrible becuase I do care about you." She said while avoiding eye contact. Vince was silent for a few moments. A sense of awkwardness filled the room with a strong intensity._

_"I understand." He muttered before standing up._

_"Vince. . . ." Gretchen called for him and sat up. By then he already had his hand on the doorknob._

_"I have to go." was all Vince said before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. She recognized the hurt in his voice and cursed herself for turning him down like that. The least she could have done was give him a shot! She could have tried to date him. She liked him. She really, really, really liked him. She had liked him for the past three years. So, why was she suddenly afraid to date him? It's what she always wanted. And now she might never get it._

_*End Flashback*_

"Yeah, I haven't exactly told my mom about that yet." Vince admitted in a low voice. Gretchen raised her eyebrows.

"Really? It was all you could talk about in lunch last week. I figured you would have told her as soon as you got it." She frowned at the news. Vince avoided eyecontact with her. This meant he was hiding something from her. She knew his facial expressions too well. He could never truly hide anything from her.

"I would tell her about it but my dad's really hoping that I get a basketball scholarship. He'd be so disappointed if I chose cooking instead of basketball. My mom would be supportive either way." He told her in a single breath.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Gretchen asked him as she finally put her stuff away into her bag.

"Don't tell anybody this but I really want to cook." He whispered while she zipped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. He grabbed his jacket and stood close to her.

"Then do it. You don't have to be ashamed of something you like to do. Drive me home?" She smiled at him as they left the Science Lab together. Vince smiled back at her thinking how great it was to be her friend and how much he missed being close to her. The past couple of months he felt like she had been avoiding him and he hated to think that she was afraid of him or that she hated him or something like that. He was just glad that they had times like these were they could be close friends again. Vince knew how lucky he was to have her.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded his head then let her lead the way to the student parking lot.


End file.
